Le Parfum des géraniums
by Basmoka
Summary: Il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la folie. OS Alice/Frank


.

**Le Parfum des géraniums**

.

Alice fait courir son index sur le rideau, dénombre les fleurs en suivant les plis du tissu. Comme elle ne sait plus compter, elle lève un doigt de la main gauche pour chacune.

Elle sent qu'on agrippe son bras. Elle se dégage.

Non, elle ne veut pas !

Qu'on la laisse compter ses fleurs ! Elles sont si jolies avec leurs pétales toutes roses… Elles la protègent, elles éloignent les piqûres !

Elle entend des voix cruelles qui lui disent d'écouter, qui lui disent d'abandonner les géraniums. Des murmures qui scandent : Alice, Alice, s'il-te-plait.

.

Il y a une fissure en haut du mur et Frank voit bien qu'elle s'élargit lorsqu'il détourne le regard. Il sait qu'elle n'attend que ça, la perfide, qu'il relâche sa vigilance. Alors il reste immobile, silencieux, à la surveiller.

Il protège tous les autres. L'homme blond qui signe des autographes, la femme en blanc qui apporte les assiettes, l'inconnue du lit d'à côté. Il n'a pas le choix : ils n'écoutent pas ses mises en garde.

Sa voisine force son poing serré pour y glisser quelque chose. Il voudrait regarder mais ce serait de la folie. Il ne peut pas même prendre le risque de cligner des paupières.

Elle insiste encore cinq minutes, passe un doigt sur le dos de sa main pour le distraire de sa mission. Plus il y pense et plus il est persuadé qu'elle est à leur solde.

« Frank, prévient la dame en blanc, il faut dormir maintenant.

– Je dois surveiller » lui oppose-t-il, buté.

Elle soupire :

« Je vais le faire pour toi. Dors un peu.

– Il ne faut pas la lâcher des yeux, rappelle-t-il.

– Je sais. Je ferai attention. »

Et comme chaque soir, il accepte de se fier à la guérisseuse. Il n'est pas rassuré, malgré tout, quand il pose sa tête sur l'oreiller ; il craint qu'elle n'oublie la tâche qu'il lui a confiée, qu'elle ne le relaye pas. Si cela se produit, la lézarde s'ouvrira, béante, pour l'avaler dans son sommeil.

Il a déjà vu l'intérieur du gouffre. Il abrite quatre monstres qui crient _Endoloris_, et une armée de pointes prêtes à s'enfoncer dans sa chair et dans sa cervelle.

.

« Alice ! »

Frank la secoue rudement. Il profite d'un court instant de répit.

En urgence, il la supplie : « Regarde-moi ! » Mais, absorbée par les motifs floraux, elle repousse sa main en émettant un léger grognement. Parce qu'elle refuse de lui faire face, tout ce qu'il aperçoit d'elle ce sont ces deux bras maigres et ces cheveux blancs emmêlés.

Il ne sait pas où il est. Il se souvient juste qu'elle est Alice, et qu'il aime Alice plus que n'importe qui au monde.

« Ça va revenir, il faut qu'on parte ! » Il l'implore en pleurant : « Alice, ma chérie, écoute-moi… »

Il scrute le rideau, à la recherche d'une solution.

« Ce sont des géraniums ! », s'écrie-il, espérant qu'un déclic l'ébranlera soudain, qu'elle pivotera vers lui, prête à le suivre.

Hélas, ce n'est pas suffisant.

« Alice, Alice, s'il-te-plait… Je t'en achèterai de vrais, si tu veux ! On doit partir tout de suite avant que… »

Subitement, il pousse un cri, recule, si bien qu'il bute contre le lit. Les monstres ont profité qu'il leur tournait le dos pour se faufiler jusqu'au bord de la fissure. Il les découvre, ricanant, en train de lui tirer la langue. Il ne peut plus bouger.

Ils vrombissent des menaces, déroulent leurs trompes empoisonnées et aspirent les bulles de souvenirs logées dans sa tête.

« Alice ! » geint-il une dernière fois.

Mais qui peut bien être Alice ? se demande-t-il tandis que les larmes sèchent sur ses joues creuses et qu'il boute les montres dans l'abîme.

Il laisse la question en suspense en entamant un nouveau tour de garde.

.

Les mots sont comme de minuscules insectes, ils virevoltent autour d'elle et Alice ne parvient pas à les saisir. Elle a des pensées sans mots ; des pensées qu'on pourrait traduire par « je suis là », « je me souviens », « mon amour ».

Elle lisse le papier de bonbon avec soin. Elle place dedans tout le vocabulaire qui lui manque et s'approche de Frank. Elle voudrait l'appeler mais ne sait plus comment procéder.

Elle délie les grands doigts adorés, insère son cadeau entre les phalanges. _Ecoute, Frank, écoute, tant que je suis ici avec toi_.

Il n'y a rien à faire ; il regarde le mur vierge, les yeux écarquillés, rougis d'épuisement. Ce mur blanc et lisse qui le happe. Elle caresse sa main pour le rassurer. Elle aussi, quand elle cherche à attraper des mots, elle rencontre des moustiques qui la piquent, des moustiques qui répètent _Endoloris_.

Heureusement, ils fuient toujours devant le parfum des géraniums. Leurs trompes se rétractent, leurs ailes se fanent et ils rampent au fond de leur cachette lorsqu'elle va compter les fleurs à la fenêtre.

Ainsi les moustiques, dissuadés, s'en repartent. Seulement Frank l'ignore, et elle n'a aucun moyen de le lui dire.


End file.
